Talk:Gwen Tennyson/Original
Gwen and Ben will become lovers in race againts time , they have a secret relationship, so stop adding it. I've contacted StinkFly, and whoever continues to do this will be banned. Xaxon 00:04, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :I second that. This person doesn't even have an account, but I know it's possible to give them a message through IP address. The person also keeps undoing our edits. Ectonurite 00:45, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Then they go on to say, "They're so cute together! How could you possibly hate this?" They are not cute together, they are directly related. That's how we could hate this. As a man of integrity, I believe, no, I know, that this will never ever ever ever ever happen in the show or in any alternate reality. For the love of God, the show makes it completely obvious that Kevin ends up with Gwen and Ben ends up with Kai Green. Xaxon 17:20, 4 May 2008 (UTC) actually cousin marriage is it legal in 20 states and in D.C,one of those states is Tennessee(Ben and Gwen living state)and president FDR was married to his cousin. Linkdarkside 14:53, December 10, 2009 (UTC) just stop talking about it. Ben ends up with Jullie Gwen ends up with Kevin. Done. End of story. Peter 10 21:44, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey dudes, if Dwayne Mcduffie said her name was Gwendolyn CATHERINE Tennyson, then leave the page like that. Kevin and Gwen If Devlin was Gwen's Son and Kevin's Son, That would make Devlin and Kenny cousins, but in the episode Ken 10, they bacme brothers, making Gwen as Devlin's mom impossible, so yeah. (Sigh) A.We don't know that Gwen is Devlin's mom, and B.They're FOSTER brothers. Not biological brothers.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:36, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Devlin's mom lived on Saturn plus the future episodes are noncanonBen10fan1234 01:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) (Sigh) That is not going to happen.First Kevin changed,second kevins most noticeable power was omnitrix mutation to monster,so creators increased that power in episode,but since his powers changed it is not likely he would tamper with omnitrix again.I mean he is afraid of absorbing energy because of what happened.That was just a "what if "episode in original series where ben is main character.Besides Not even kevin 11000 would dare to hurt Ben or his family because he knows what Gwen is capable of.And Kevin and Gwen are currently in love and there is no guarantee that they will remain like that although it is likely. Possible Future section I have a question... The other night I attempted to clean up some information that seemed, to me, rather redundant. In the article it says, and I quote "It's a mystery if Gwen got married or had children; however fans speculate she may be Devlin's mother(Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed she is not). Of course, this is unlikely, as Kevin is still evil and trapped in the Null Void (Though it is possible, since the future shown in "Ken 10" and "Ben 10,000" were just alternate futures, and because of Kevin and Gwen's relationship in Ben 10: Alien Force)." Why would you continue to mention theories when it says right there plain as day that Dwayne McDuffie debunked the theory? I mean I can understand that people want completion in an article, but surely there must be some way of at least tidying that up. ben 10,000 futures is fake futures so ther for that future of gwen in ben 10,000 is not real.cause in alien force kevin and gwen like go out but wont admit it and in 10,000 thet act like they dont like eachother plus he willthey will be married.also kevin will still love his money.lol It is pretty impossible for Gwen to marry Ben as in Ken 10 Ken mentions her as his aunt. As they say the future is not written in stone, so how do we, the fans, know if the writters have a planned to do a follow up future episode where things have changed. Yes, I agree that in the origanal Ben 10 episodes Devlin was not Gwen and Kevin's son, i may not be for sure on who his mother is but in that particular episode he was not Gwen's son. From the events that take place in Ben 10 Alien force and Ultimate Alien the future may have changed drasticly, possably making Devlin Gwen and Kevin's son. In the that case i think it gives the Creators a big opportunety to make a follow up show after the Ben 10 sieres involving Devlin and Kenny either as friends, as portraid in Ben 10, o''r as cousins like many assume they will be in the near future. And posably in that show Devlin could be more of the main charactor instead of focasing on the wealder of the omnitrix/ultimatrix, my freinds and i agree that Devlin would probably have some kind of ultimate power that saves the univers or somthing like that, being the son of an osmosian and anodite. And as a final note if Gwen and Kevin had a daughter her name would most likely be Evelyn/Evy. Is it Magic or Not? I've seen episodes of Ben 10 Alien force and episode conflict about whether or not Gwen's power's are magic. Can anyone Clue me in? Ztyran 23:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) did you see you see the episode with Charmcaster, she explains in. :They were in the original Ben 10, but in Alien Force it is reveled she is a decendant of an alien race and that's how she has her powers.--Cloverniod5 02:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Her "magic" is actually alien technology from an ancient alien race. Gwen's powers come from her anodine heritage. the charms of bazell, charmcasters bag, the "spell" book are all just alien tech. in the original series Gwen's "spark" allowed her to use the tech (which she mainly relied on), but in Alien Force she uses mainly her own powers. Peter 10 06:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's not Tech. it is the natural abilities of the species: to control the flow and direction of Manna. Magic, as it appears to be portrayed, is the Manipulation of this energy. other magic user could simply have similar ancestry, or may have found another way to tap into the power. Vandelisim some one vadelised this page(i block him) i aredy tried to udo it but it did not work, please tell me some body here have it save it in a note pade or somethingLinkdarkside 18:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't have the time to be around much in the past days. I fixed everything now. --Yuidirnt the fan! 13:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Do y'all mind if I correct some spelling and grammar around this wiki a little? I'm a big fan, but a grammar Nazi too (xD) , and I think it would make the site more professional. --Aras.Cade 07:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC) of course--Linkdarkside 12:06, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Mana A while ago it was written that there are different colors of mana indicating how strong it is-(strong)white, yellow, red, black, pink, blue(weak), but then that was removed.Does anybody know whether this is true?I didn't find any confirmation on this but it would make an awful lot of sense concerning Gwen's powers turning from blue to pink. I also think it is implied in the original series- Gwen was able to fire energy beams and create shields much like she does in Alien Force only they were blue. In the ben 10 000 episode her magic/mana was yellow and when she attacked animo - a little red. If this were true it would mean Verdona's powers are just the tip of the iceberg( being pink and all) .Here's a theory: what if Verdona left her planet because she felt too weak among her kind? She lied to Gwen about it taking 75 years to master her powers because that's how long it took her?After all Gwen is coming into her powers quite fast and that's without full day training and Anodite experts to give her advice and examples.She proved powerful enough to deflect Verdona's blasts, proving her 70 year advantage doesn't mean too much.Maybe Verdona wanted to take her to Anodyne so much because she wanted to prove to herself that her offspring is normally powerful( kind of like a mother wanting to see her daughter without her faults so that she doesn't feel it's genetic but her own failures are just bad luck.I'm not too sure about this ). Maybe its a puberty thing. -KathrinePryde You're thoery does make sense, but it also could be that in her old age, her powers were weaker than when she was at the top of her game. And since in Ben 10,000, Gwen's obviously not over 85 years old, but she's almost mastered her powers it would make sense. It could also be that color coding magic/mana powers took to long for the Ben 10 team, and they just wnt with pink/purple to stay consistant.Peter 10 18:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) If it was old age, Verdona would probably have to be REALLY old as Anodites have very long lifespans (the wikia article says "potentially immortal"). Gwen is probably very intuitive, a fast learner, and very anxious to learn as much about "magic" or her powers as possible, which is why she "advances" (I think there's too much inconsistency between episodes to really pinpoint any advancement) quickly. Anodites could have a whole lot of other powers that Gwen hasn't heard or thought about and won't be able to learn until she gets some real training. The colour and ranking of mana power sound really interesting, though - it would be nice to read more about it. -callista your theory could be true, but what about sunny? she as become a full anodite as well in ben 10 ultimate alien when they showed her, plus full anodites like verdona herself are fully mature meaning if your theory was to say that she wanted gwen to go to anodyne to show her that she is powerful then that would mean pink is or could be the only mana power among anodites -Tane When did Gwen realise she had powers? '94.2.255.246' 'A Change Of Face. But she didn't use them until The Visitor"' Sincerely, (I don't have a username and don't want to say my real name, so I'll just say:) Anodite-Energy-Manna-AWESOME Michael and Gwen Someone has written that Michael and Gwen is share their first kiss, well, is that true. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 07:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC). No they ALMOST kissed. The person above me is right. Gwen and Michael sooooo did not kiss. Gwen would NEVER do that. She loves Kevin. Example: They've hugged a lot, kissed 3 times, and always run to each other when the other person is hurt. Gwen's Bathing Suits Hello. There was a section on the Gwen Tennyson Page that was removed. It was about what bathing suits she wore in Alien Force and I wondered what happened to it. There was a picture with it of Gwen in a black speedo and sunglasses and holding an umbrella. I loged on today an found this section missing and replaced with a section on Gwen's death in Time Heals. Yes that is the best episode in the series, but what suits did she wear? Gesundheit and deja vu Why does Gwen sometimes say gesundheit or deja vu? What does it means Obhi4498 13:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Gesundheit is said for one's good health who has just sneezed and deja vu means already seen. Shreyavasu21 19:23, April 10, 2011 Thanx. Obhi4498 14:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Clean up This page is out of hand.THIS IS THE WORST PAGE IN BEN 10 PLANET......and theirs like mosre than 80 pictures on this article.some one better lock this page. Why you just clean up Gwen's page and Ben's page?! Why?! I cant '''SEE THE PICTURES ABOUT BEN AND GWEN! Sakura the Fox TheMana 08:43, April 11, 2011 (UTC)' Noises Gwen seems to have tons of noises when she blasts, or gets her manna drained, or gets hit: Thah-ahhh (Trade-Off) Li Huh Thah Na, oooh na (Trade-Off) Ni Woah Huh-uh le Ugh-Ugh-Na Uggggggh! As shown in It's Not Easy Being Gwen, she yawns as: (Yawn)-Le Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson Do not worry, I just edited Gwen's page, turning it to Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson. P.S. Ben and Gwen are so not in love. They are cousins. Nice try though. Thanks, it's so annoying going on Youtube and seeing videos of Ben and Gwen: Secret Love! Oh, and people keep deleting the part of Gwen's name being Catherine. It's so annoying! Dwayne confirmed it! Come on! Sincerely, (I don't have a username and don't want to say my real name, so I'll just say:) Anodite-Energy-Manna-AWESOME Who says gwen's middle name's Catherine? when was it mentioned? Posted by Super-Girl16Super-Girl16 07:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) This page needs straightening out. If you ask me I see way too many pictures and they're wrongly set. They're causing some words to overlap them making it hard to read. JuniperAlien 03:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay which idiot deleted the trivia section Gohan de 13:13, June 11, 2011 (UTC) That was my fault. Sorry. I already fixed it. Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh now i feel like an idiot lol amd thanks :D Gohan de 12:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Stop adding stupid things as it would be never be possible. Cousin marraige is legal in some cases not all. Shreyavasu21 12:48, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Kissing a Rock Anyone else notice she keeps kissing kevin after he absorbs something? Why would you do that? It's like kissing a rock or a frozen pole. Zaxopify 21:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Gwen only did that once in "Perplexahedron." The other times (Final Battle Part 2, Absolute Power Part 2) he is in his human form. Gwen's Swimsuits Should we have a section about her swimsuits? No we should not have a section about her swimsuits. The only reason they're even mentioned in the article is because the other articles also talk about clothing, although, IMO, it should be removed from every article. Blaziken (T-B- ) 10:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Isn't She? I keep trying to wrap my head around this. If NO time has passed between Omniverse and Ultimate Alien, HOW is it Gwen is already at a college?! She's not eighteen or older yet! Personally, I thought it would've been pretty cool if the original trio was still together when Rook joined. They would make a pretty awesome team. ReshiramArc1255 (talk) 00:56, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Young Gwen's voice change I know this sounds a bit trivial, but I noticed in the new Ben 10: Omniverse(can't tell which timeline they're focusing on in this series) that the 10 year old Gwen voice sounds different. At first I thought it was Megan Smith growing into a voice till I saw her actual age, so the only way I could see is that she has a new voice actor. If that is true, then who is it? BHM1250 (talk) 12:12, January 4, 2013 (UTC) : Her new actor is the same as the Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'' 15- and 16-year old's, Ashley Johnson. Ashley Johnson provides the voice for the 11-year old Gwen in Omniverse, but some new 3D shorts and movies (ie. Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens) still have the original actor Meagan Smith if you're itching for a more nostalgic voice ;) : Stripes (T FF) 12:40, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Images Don't we need the Ultimate Alien render for both Gwen and Ben? Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 14:31, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :There already are renders of both their Ultimate Alien appearances. :One Above All (T-B- ) 19:20, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Can we please change Gwen's profile picture to this? --Kyle03 (talk) 09:35, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Gwen's hair In the description, it says her hair became brown in Alien Force. Isn't it just a darker shade or orange/orange-red? UltiEpic! (talk) 10:17, May 13, 2014 (UTC) raven? teen titans My questions: 1) On the last pic added to this talk page, Gwen looks like a teenager. What episode does that belong to? When was Gwen a teenager? 2) Are Kevin and gwen married? 3) Who is Ben's son's mother? 4) Is there an official Ben 10 and Teen Titans cross-over? I'll ask more questions if these are answered. Faceyourself (talk) 19:27, August 8, 2016 (UTC)